


Clang Clang

by Aeltari



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Best Friends, Comedic Moments, F/M, Power Armor, RJ is silly, husband and wife team, raider attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: Who doesn't aspire to the lofty heights of a knight in shining armor? RJ MacCready usually didn't.  Genevieve's best friend made a point of teasing her husband William Danse about his love for power armor. Then this happened.





	Clang Clang

* * *

The loud rattling of the rooftop turret awoke Genevieve with a start. She had dozed off in the mid summer's heat in a corner of the garden. That was something she didn't miss about the old world: bugs. No more little annoying buzzing cretins that gave you itchy bumps. Post war bugs were easy to spot: the size of dogs and would kill you if you didn't take them out first!

"Raiders mum!" cried Codsworth as he floated past.

The dogs were barking.

No doubt the raiders were going to try and leap the fence, end up mangled by the defensive systems and she and the guys would have to deal with the bodies.

Again.

Third attack that week.

The former Red Rocket Diner had been one of Genevieve's favorite places in the old world. When she rediscovered it shortly after leaving Vault 111, the ruined building begged to be cleaned up and repurposed. She had started with wanting one room to hole up in. She ended up with an idyllic little haven in the middle of hell which was now home to Codsworth, her best friend RJ MacCready and her husband William Danse. Not to mention the three dogs: Lucas, Willow and the terribly named Dogmeat.

Genevieve heard the din of shouting raiders, turrets, dogs and lazer fire.

Danse was on the defensive. That gave her a few minutes to get her tesla rifle. Dashing into the garage end of the building Genevieve grabbed it, threw on her courser coat and ran back around to the roadside. 

This time the raiders had robots with them. No doubt captured and reprogrammed from the former Mechanist. She didn't have time to count how many were included in the group; an eyebot came towards her over the fence and there was only time to fire. Electricity arced from her weapon and the bot dropped hard. She felt the rush of air as something moved quickly past her. She turned and fired but missed, stumbling over the bot and hitting her white picket fence. However her attacker dropped dead a few feet away, lazer burns across their body.

"I got your six, soldier!" Called her husband as he reached down and pulled her to her feet. Back to back they tried to bring down the raiders before they got into the yard.

"Where's RJ?" He shouted over the noise. The mercenary was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know!" She called back as a robot disintegrated. "I hope he's ok!" She wanted to find him but there was no chance in the heat of battle. Codsworth was surrounded by 2 raiders and an assaultron who was powering up its vicious eyebeam.

"Danse!" She cried and took aim, her electricity felling the assaultron just in the nick of time. Danse focused on the raiders.

"Well played mum!" Chirped Codsworth.

The fight lasted but a few minutes, the rooftop lazer cutting down several of the raiders. When quiet fell once more, Genevieve stood staring down at the carnage. Thankfully their weapons had turned a few into ash piles which would blow away in the wind. It was bittersweet: no bodies to haul off and bury but no resources to salvage either.

Danse wiped his brow. "I hope that merc wasn't drinking somewhere and skipped out on combat." As much as he liked RJ, the former paladin had little patience with the undisciplined former Gunner. He hated seeing Genevieve go off with him, not feeling at all confident in RJ's ability to properly protect his wife. Her response was always the same.  _I took care of myself before we met, stop worrying._ But he couldn't. Loving her as deeply as he did ensured it.

"He likes a good fight," she said. "He wouldn't skip it if he had a choice! Let's find him."

Codsworth asked if he could begin to look for salvage on the bodies. Genevieve gave him permission.

She and Danse walked towards the garage, and heard it. The sound of heavy metal footfalls.

Clang, clang.

Danse paused with a frown. "That sounds like..."

"Power armor," finished Genevieve.

As they approached the garage, they saw movement on the hillock by the old oak. Both Danse and Genevieve were on instant alert, sure they had forgotten a raider. She had raised her weapon when Danse pushed it down. "What in the hell? That's _my_ power armor!" 

The suit waved its arms wildly then took a flailing step. Then another.  It looked...well... _drunk_.

"Shit," said the voice from within.

"RJ?" Cried Genevieve.

The metal arms came up and forward. ""I'm coming Genny! Hang on!"

Danse watched in horror as his suit, which he cared for like a teenager's first car, careened wildly down the hillock and smashed into the corner of the building.

"MacCready!" He shouted, followed by an agonized groan as RJ turned wildly about with a string of colorful phrases, and smashed into the doorway.

"What are you doing? Get out of that armor immediately!" Danse strode forward angrily. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Where's the fight! Point me at them!" exclaimed RJ, trying to step backwards, but wedging himself instead.

Panicking, he struggled. "Shit! I'm stuck! Get me outta here!"

"Stop moving! That's an order!" Roared the exasperated Danse.

"Help! I'm gonna run outta air!"

Genevieve reached them, breathless with laughter. She leaned on the wall and tried to compose herself, wiping her eyes.

Danse stared at her incredulously. "I fail to see what the laughter is for! Can't you see what he's done to my armor, not to mention wasting a fusion core?"

Genevieve was stuck in a giggle loop and was just as trapped as RJ. "I'm sorry Danse! But...I don't think he can see!"

Danse knit his brow. 

Genevieve, still laughing, brought up her hand in a gesture indicating RJ's height.

Hearing her voice RJ called out. "Genny! You ok? Is the fight over?" Then, weaker. "I can't get out! I'm gonna die in here! Will's crazy for walking around in this death trap."

"You shouldn't get into something you couldn't get out of!" Exclaimed Danse.

"Well shit," said RJ. "Can you maybe leave off on the advice and get me out of here first?!"

Danse, his handsome face usually filled with a calm expression was now scowling miserably. "You've ruined my power armor! This is a high tech piece of equipment!"

RJ wriggled again making Danse roar. "Stand still and listen!"

"I'm right here you don't have to yell! Genny, he's off his nut! Let's send him to Parson's!"

Genevieve had barely regained her composure. "RJ what possessed you to try this? Danse is over 6 feet tall! Why didn't you use mine? And I thought you hated these things?"

"I wanted to run in and save you. You know, like those stories from the old world. Thing was right here so I got in then it closed and I couldn't see! Are you gonna get me out I think I'm running outta air!"

"It's not air tight you're fine."

Danse proceeded to instruct RJ how to move to free himself. The moment the hatch ring was visible Danse turned it and the suit opened with a hiss. It was plain to see that the mercenary's eye level was nowhere near where it should have been. RJ stepped out of the suit and threw himself into Genevieve's arms. "Genny! Freedom! Air!"

Danse was inspecting the damage to his suit. "You are an irresponsible, undisciplined... _caveman!"_ Hegrowled.

"Relax Will," said RJ. "It's metal. That's what hammers are for."

Danse turned and began lecturing the bland faced RJ.

"Clang clang, tinman," said the mercenary, cutting him off.  Then turning to Genevieve with bright eyes he said "so anything good on the bodies? We're gonna split it right?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was an actual ingame scenario. RJ got himself stuck between the wall and Danse's power armor when raiders attacked. He suddenly stopped and got into it, then didn't get out again. The awful thing is that the armor disappeared after my character returned home and found RJ had got out. A week later I found it inside some bushes!


End file.
